1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying and controlling plural characters operated by players on a video game apparatus, and it further relates to a video game apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual sports which plural players compete by operating each of plural characters to be displayed by a video game apparatus have become popular.
In such the video game apparatus, a video image is displayed on a display device, the video image being obtained by projecting to a two dimensional plain, a virtual space image as observed from a camera positioned at a view point in a virtual space. A player operates with an input device such as an input pad, an object or character of the video image displayed on the display device, motion of the character being subject to the player's operation, and a controller in the video game apparatus judges whether or not the operation by the player clears specific check items.
Then, the controller controls to vary a running speed or display position of the character on the picture screen of the display device according to degree of clearing the check items. When the player succeeds in making the character achieve a predetermined goal, or gets a predetermined count of points, the player wins the game, and the game is finished.
In this case, the player's technique generally reflects on a displayed position of the character, on the picture screen of the display device, operated by the player. Therefore, if a difference between the techniques of players becomes larger than a predetermined value, it becomes difficult to concurrently display characters operated by the players who have different techniques on the same picture screen. For example, a character operated by one player is controlled as moving faster than the other operated by the other player, and therefore, only one character is displayed on a picture screen.
Accordingly, the other character operated by the other player having an inferior technique is disappeared from the picture screen. Thereby, the other player cannot know how he should operate the character disappeared from the picture screen. As the result, the one player who operates the one character which is displayed on the picture screen can gain advantage to the other player who operates the disappeared character, unilaterally.
This brings the result of making the player lose his interest in continuing the game and make the game program itself boring.